Jenna (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Summary Jenna is one of the two heads of the Druids of Istar, a people that worship the Goddess Clan. In reality, she is a Goddess that chose to leave the Holy War 3000 years ago and possessed a dying girl with her permission. Before the start of the series, after Merlin removed Meliodas' power, she brought it to Jenna for sealing. Jenna later helped the Sins and their allies train to get stronger. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Jenna Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Female Age: Over 3000 years (About 1800 physically in her true form) Classification: Goddess, Druid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1) and Self-Sustenance (Type 2) in her true form, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Possession, Flight, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, (Her magic disintegrates darkness), Telekinesis, Portal Creation (Can create viewing portals; not used for transport), Empowerment (Can enchant objects with magic to make them more durable), Summoning (Can summon objects in a cloud of dust), Healing, Sealing Attack Potency: At least City level (Comparable to Zaneri) Speed: Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City level (Should be comparable to her own power) Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters with magic. Standard Equipment: Staff, Goddess Ambers containing various powerful creatures Intelligence: As the millennia-old head of the Druids, a feared and respected people in Britannia, Jenna is highly intelligent and knowledgeable. Weaknesses: If she uses her power too extensively her human host body will die. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Goddess: As a Goddess, Jenna has access to their holy magic. * Enchantment: Jenna can enchant objects with magic to make them more durable. * Flight: Jenna can manifest wings on her back to freely fly in her true form. * Possession: Goddesses can inhabit other beings and use them as vessels, provided they obtain consent. Once inhabiting another body, Goddesses can use all their abilities, but their power causes the body to undergo changes. Jenna used this ability to possess a dying girl. * Summoning: Jenna can summon her Goddess Ambers from afar. * Telekinesis: Jenna has shown basic telekinesis, controlling objects from a distance. She shattered a Goddess Amber while in a different location, and controlled a golem to attack Gowther. File:JennaTK1.png|Slices off Gowther's head File:JennaTK2.png|via a golem she controls * Telepathy: Jenna has displayed basic telepathy, contacting others from a significant distance. * Viewing Portals: Jenna can conjure up portals to view other locations. Note that they have not been shown to be capable of transport. Abilities Ark: The holy magic of the Goddess Clan that generates light particles for use in a variety of spells. It can disintegrate the darkness of the Demon Clan, although sufficiently powerful demons can handle Ark attacks like any other. A common use of Ark involves creating spheres of light around the user's target, inflicting damage on whatever is inside. Invigorate: Jenna instantly heals and restores the energy of her target. She can affect multiple people at once. File:JennaHeal1.png|Heals three burned and unconscious knights File:JennaHeal2.png|to full health instantly Seal: Jenna's innate magic ability allows her to seal things away, whether they are objects, creatures, or magic power. Merlin brought Meliodas' power to Jenna to seal within a Goddess Amber. Jenna also keeps various creatures sealed within smaller Goddess Ambers to use in training. File:JennaSeal1.png|Unseals Meliodas' power File:JennaSeal2.png|and seals it File:JennaSeal3.png|back inside Meliodas Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Good Characters Category:Angels Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Sealing Users Category:Healers Category:Possession Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7